Three Warm Bodies
by Toxic Magic
Summary: There was a girl who dreamed of being in adventures like the stories she read. Of defying death by a hair's breadth and laughing all the while. What happened was not at all like she had expected. Perhaps she should've listened when she was told to be careful what she wished for. Oh well, she got her near- death experiences. Too bad she was in no mood to laugh. SI OC.
1. Of Breaking and Realizations

**A.N:** Welcome to my first story. Please be gentle, I hope you enjoy. No copyright infringement intended! Please criticize me, I am aware of my desperate need for improvement, haha! I am also very interested in hearing suggestions, ideas and questions, so please PM me or review! Please comment on what you think of this sort of size for a chapter. I feel like it's really short (felt a lot longer when I was typing away) but...I don't know; I'm indecisive.

'This text' is narration. '_This text_' is Jay's thoughts. '**This ****_text_**' is bold for emphasis.  
If I end up doing Dio's thoughts (^_^) they will be '_this text_.'

* * *

**Prologue**

**All those people, driven to the edge by whatever it might be that troubles them, what do you think happens to them? Do you think they get stronger? Do you think they break?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In her final moments, 'Jay' had plenty of time to think. Again.

_I should have expected it. _

That was the first thing to run through her mind. It was frustratingly cliche, and simultaneously incredibly true. Well. Perhaps it was a bit more than frustrating, considering what her lack of vigilance had cost her.

_Isn't there a quote about that?_ She struggled to remember a single memory among a sea of others that had essentially been thrown together, shaken and then been locked away - a literal- lifetime ago.'_Constant vigilance,' or something like that? I think it was from one of my favorite books. How appropriate. Wish I'd listened._ Thinking back to those times was always so bittersweet.

And oh, the cost of feeling safe was steep. A price Jay was unwilling to pay. _Then again, I suppose some people would just __**die**__ for a blank slate. I wonder, how can they consider it worth having to go through everything again? Finding your place and all. It's far from easy. I really don't see how anyone could consider it a worthwhile trade, and at this stage I would consider myself an expert (at the very least experienced.)_

Naturally it had taken her a while to achieve this thought process. Once upon a time she would have immersed herself in the kind of twisted fanfic her life had become. Jay would do anything to go back; just for a moment. To think she had used to crave excitement, unsatisfied with not being 'special.' She read for hours and hours, pouring over the adventures and misfortunes of others. Bodily locked away in her room while her mind was in other worlds, conjured to give her an escape from being nothing more than a mundane student.

The second thought to occur to her through the haze that was effectively muffling her thought process was one of startling clarity.

Jay was not a rambler. Jay got distracted easily, but she was (fairly) logical and didn't appreciate assumptions. However, dying seemed like an extenuating enough circumstance that she could be excused. So when Jay felt a thought ring through her mind with crystal clarity she was rather startled. As it pierced the fog of (painpain**pain**) caused by her approaching end, it did not feel like a thought. (What else could it be?)

However, she was a little busy choking to death and so it did not occur to her to question the nature of this 'sudden thought' until later.

_I need control. I __**refuse**__ to endure this again. So control will be key. To get that I will need power. I will need to go from a pawn __**"useless, worthless, ignorant fool,"**_

_to a queen. Clever and cunning. __**"Poison is a woman's weapon- smarter not harder."**_

_No, that will not be enough! I want absolute power; absolute control. How could that ever be enough?! For one thing, I'd still be playing their game. I have to change the position of the board completely. But how?_

_The player. He commands every piece._

This realization began the cracking in her already battered psyche._ That's it, to be in control I must become the player!_ Lying awkwardly on the polished marble floor of her chamber Jay realized 3 things. Those 3 things would become her rules. To live and die by.

'_The weak are stepped upon; crushed like bugs_.'

Her mind splintered, cracked.

_There's no such thing as good and evil is there? Just predator and prey. People are beasts! They can attempt to justify their actions to lure other vermin in with promises- sweet nothings- of safety and equality but it's all shit! So now that I know the game, I will be the most powerful. How could I not have realized?!_

Her thoughts, that had been dripping with sarcasm earlier had gotten frenzied with panic. Yet now there was a stillness to them, a certainty that came from her prior experiences.

_Enough. I will be revered and loved. I'll get the happy ending I deserve. I **will** become God. _

A sardonic smile- barely more than a twist of her cracked lips- formed on Jay's bloodstained lips as they parted for one last choking breath before she was gone; had fallen off the edge of the metaphorical cliff...

...gone into oblivion.

(But Jay did not realize that she missing something. A fragment, tiny, unnoticeable. So small that Jay had not (would not) realize it's departure until much later, after some interesting events. By then it was much too late.)

What did she really have to fear from such a thing as death?

And though many people would have wished she had stayed there, in the Void, she did not.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some of them crack, and the pieces are just lost forever. Where do you suppose that those lost pieces go?**

* * *

\- The Pacifist Panda

Who caught the reference?

Yes, I admit it, I hopped on board the SI/ OC train. I hope that you will come to like Jay.

If you are interested, please give me ideas, I have a general idea of what I want to do but it's very flexible.


	2. Of Brothers and Dio

**A.N: **Thanks to everyone who bothers to read, please tell me what you think of Dio! I won't be able to update so frequently all the time, but my muse struck hard! Also, I am so grateful for the support! Really means the world to me! When I update again, it will be loaded as a continuation.

To those guests wondering what Jay's real name is, it's not too much longer (I hope!) but Three Warm Bodies **is** under suspense so...(^s^)

This part is dedicated to for her encouragement- and because I don't want to be eaten...

Nothing you recognize is owned by me, enjoy!

'This text' is narration. '_This text_' is Jay's thoughts. '**This ****_text_**' is bold for emphasis. Dio's thoughts are '_this text_.'

**Chapter 1**

**The meaning of Dio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was warm. That was the first thing that registered for Jay. Though it was a startling change from the unbearable pain of before, Jay was not confused- she **wished** she was. She opened her eyes but she could not see anything. This did not alarm Jay, just served to further confirm her theory. Trying to clench her fingers, or twitch her toes had a distinct lack of reaction that left her confident in knowing her situation; a part of it at least.

Rebirth.

To most it would have seemed crazy.

In her first life she would have been regarded as a bit 'out there,' for believing in such a thing and perhaps received some mocking.

In her second life, she likely would have been burnt at the stake for such 'heresy.' Maybe even tortured before hand.

_I wonder what beliefs the masses will hold this time around._

However, while she may have had little control of her body

_(too small, too small, why is it **so small**? Silly girl, asking a question you already know the answer to.)_

-she had her mind. And that was more than enough for her, as it meant Jay was free to plot and to plan in the darkness of her temporary home.

Jay wished for a second that she knew when and where she was, but she moved on. Not like she had a choice.

(When was the last time Jay had had a choice? Too long ago, it felt.)

Jay started by forming her own identity- she figured not getting close to people emotionally would be pretty key to manipulating them. In all the novels and fanfics she had read, and all the movies, anime and TV series's she had watched Jay could vaguely recall a common mistake the 'villains' had made. They made connections.

They gave themselves a weakness.

She would have to keep herself separate from the facade that would be close to her chosen targets (people with authority, skills, money and/ or connections.). _That way, they cannot effect me. After all, to become God I cannot be weighed down by pointless things such as emotional attachment._ That would only lead to the pain she had felt not so long ago.

She wanted to numb herself. She would do anything to get rid of the memories but kill anyone who tried to take them. She wanted to scream and cry and curse the sky, yell until her throat ached and her chest heaved and lose herself. Anything to get rid of the ever-present agony.

Her head **hurt.**

And feeling a connection to what was essentially walking collateral damage? She might as well just tear out her heart and present it on a silver platter.

And so in the damp warmth of her new mother's womb, Jay became Dio.

Or rather, more accurately, Dio separated from Jay.

Having a split personality is not something Jay could explain easily. What it boiled down to: two people, one body.

This new persona was entirely selfish. Dio cared not for control, power or the subtle art of manipulation. She was entirely subservient to her original self

\- the one that had been bruised, battered, broken irreparably- but just how this would control it's actions was questionable at best.

Dio was created to act as a **shield.** To become the tough shell to protect the soft inside.

However, while she might have all Jay's memories, she was not Jay. And what Jay had not accounted for was the fact that Dio was still- kinda- a completely different entity and therefore had her own desires.

Jay should have accounted for it- in her right mind she would have, but she wasn't in her right mind.

And so, Dio was created.

Dio was a very sharp, highly dangerous **weapon,** not a shield. Like a seemingly unimportant knife; blending in innocently with the background. However, Dio was sharp, astute enough to be a medical student at a good university and not have too much of a challenge with the curriculum, had an in-depth knowledge of the human body, (thanks to Jay's aforementioned education) was bloodthirsty and lacked morals. Jay was giving her a lot of control.

Of course, Jay had known creating Dio was a risk, but she had felt it worth it. She didn't really understand how much damage she would be able to do with a little training. Jay didn't realize what a monster Dio was. It was not Dio's fault; simply her nature. Could you really say that the blood Dio spilled so carelessly was on Jay's hands though? She had no idea what she was doing, and maybe you could argue that as the creator Jay was responsible, but whoever's fault it was, in the moment that Jay had created Dio, things- destined to be- were changed.

For the bloodier.

Don't you wonder whether or not Jay would have still created Dio if she knew of the chaos that would be caused by her? Maybe she would have; she was as unfeeling as stone at the time.

Dio was like a **child**. A child with no morals, little concern over safety- _how could anyone hurt the amazing Dio?- _and an astounding level of observational skill. While she was no master manipulator (she lacked the patience) she had a way of getting what she wanted out of conversations and skillfully deflecting unwanted questions.

Jay did not question how Dio had acquired these skills; that she had them at all was what mattered to her.

Dio wanted to play.

And Dio did not account for the form lying next to her.

A boy. **Gaara**. How could Dio have guessed at his significance when they were still stuck together in their new mother's womb?

The world was Dio's playground, and Dio was ready to have **fun**.

* * *

They were stuck for a while. Not like they had any way of telling just how long, but it felt like forever. During this time, Jay recovered, and at some point Dio gave her back control. That was when Jay realized they might have a slight problem with the whole 'no attachments' thing.

Jay had just been wiggling her fingers innocently enough,trying to figure out how much longer they would be stuck in their prison when she noticed it. The body next to her. She could barely see; everything was blurred to hell, but it was something. What else would be in the womb with her besides her twin sibling?

Despite herself, Jay felt a spark of excitement. In her first life, her treasured older sister, Samantha and she were best friends. They had no secrets. So although she had tried to stamp that spark out, Jay found herself looking forward to having a sibling again. At the very least she would have a good measuring stick for how fast she should develop.

If she was lucky, she would also be able to convert him or her into one of her puppets! _As family, they will doubtlessly be easy to manipulate; especially as I will be able to start from such a young age when they are so impressionable._

There was a smile on her face as she thought about having such an easy way to gain her first follower. _It will be much easier to convince others with someone already on my side._

Then came the pain.

* * *

It was excruciating. Her new sibling and her wriggled about as the walls around them_\- __yuck!\- _began to contract.

Jay knew what was going on and figured it was the time to decide whether to be under the spotlight or within the shadows. _What should I do Dio?!_

_Push him forward! We'll be better off without the scrutiny being firstborn gives you._

Once her sibling left the safe haven, Jay knew she didn't have long. _Oh well, world to conquer and all that..._

So she closed her eyes. She felt it as the pressure vanished and, determining that she was outside now, opened her eyes so she could take in her surroundings. Upon recognizing them, she could begin plotting. However, Jay did not know where they were. Strong, calloused hands carefully wrapped her up in what felt like linen blankets, before carrying her briefly and placing her in a cradle.

With her new sibling.

They looked perfect to her. A light sprinkling of red hair and teal eyes almost sent her plans down the drain. Almost.

Jay couldn't believe it, nor could she explain the warmth that enveloped her at first sight. It was horrifying.

She was in a wooden cradle, swaddled in her blankets in a spacious room colored in white and varying shades of beige. _Probably some sort of hospital. _It was a good surprise; at the very least her family had some money. _Money can open a lot of doors_. She couldn't really see anything else, things were still blurry to her sensitive eyes and besides which, there While she couldn't see anything else, but Jay could hear what sounded like a woman sobbing, a man shouting, and another woman's stressed voice speaking what sounded like an Asian language.

As for the smell, well, the metallic scent of blood lingered unpleasantly in the air.

It was a scent that would become all- too familiar to her in the days to come.

Then came the itching feeling. Simultaneously, her sense improved considerably and she could make out a tall man with a strong jaw, an old woman and what had to be their mother; exhausted in bed. _It feels like ants crawling my veins!_ Needless to say, it burned quite a lot. She wanted to scratch at her arms until the bleed, it was torturous and Jay began to cry. Fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks, her shaking fists clenched and her throat began to ache. A midst the chaos of (what she presumed to be) her family arguing she went unnoticed. She tried to focus on the body next to her, burying her face into his/ her shoulder, relishing the softness- desperate to distract herself from whatever this was. It was a bad idea.

The itching feeling got worse.

Jay wanted Dio to take over- she was supposed to protect her! However Dio refused and went back to her comatose state.

Nails bit into fragile skin. Red crescents bloomed. Jay would remember this.

Then the child next to her yawned, before loosely wrapping their arms around her and began to cry with her- _why?- _which did attract her family's attention.

_Well that does not bode well._

_I wonder why they only paid attention to my sibling crying-_ Jay was not exactly bothered as an old lady (whom she guessed to be the owner of the tense voice) picked up her sibling and began to rock the child gently; but she was curious.

Maybe it was morbid but she wanted to know why the already cared more about the other child. Did they somehow know she was far from normal? _But how? I've done nothing different. Is it...gender? What else could it be? Well, hell. That will make things considerably more difficult for me. Guess some plans will require adjusting. How disappointing._

_Its not necessarily such a bad thing, you know.__ How could you possibly not think it's all bad? It probably has something to do with me not being an idiot like yourself! Think about it, if they think boys are so above girls they are far less likely to suspect you of being ambitious and intelligent! It would be easy for you to seduce your way into power..._

_NO!_

_Well alright, still don't just assume it's a gender thing. It could very well be something else._ _Like what? My** brother** being first- born? It could be! Fine, I'll wait for the facts to plan, but I bet that the old lady is my brother. __Whatever._

_Oh. _She was getting picked up too. Her twin finally ceased his crying.

.

**.**

**.**

**Dio: Italian, meaning God. **


	3. Of Brothers and Feelings

**A.N:** Thanks for all the support. I feel I ought to warn you now that the plot is going to be mutilated. Also, for those who don't like gore, this is definitely not for you.

Something that has always bothered me about SI OC stories is that the characters remember watching Naruto. I just find it hard to believe that every detail would be remembered, and they wouldn't be able to write it for months.

Jay will now be addressed as Kuren.

'This text' is narration. '_This text_' is Jay's thoughts. '**This ****_text_**' is bold for emphasis. Dio's thoughts are '_this text_.'

**Chapter 2**

**In most cases the older we get, the more we understand.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her name was now Kuren. It had been a long year since her rebirth. She had picked up the language easily enough, as infants are known to do. Her brother was pampered; showered in various soft toys as she had expected. However, to a slightly lesser extent, she was too. This **was** surprising to her. _From their behavior on the night of my birth I had thought I was going to be ignored._ She was pleased though, as this meant she would be noticed. _Although it could just be because of brother._

Gaara. Jay could already tell he was going to pose a problem to her plans. When she cried from the itching he was always there for a cuddle; providing immeasurable comfort to her. He made a fuss whenever their nanny or one of the maids had tried to separate them. The childish display of affection was endearing, Kuren could not help but find it adorable. _Damn those pretty turquoise eyes. _

She knew she was already failing in her mission not to get attached. The realization made her sulky, but it was too late. She had began to care. Even Dio seemed to care for the boy. However that could be attributed to the way he scared everyone.

_What can I say? It's intriguing. I wonder what that means for us. I'm guessing he will be a valuable tool...if you're not to soft to use him, that is._

'Everyone,' being the servants. Kuren concluded their father had to be very important considering the nanny and the maids. Or at least very rich; something Kuren was extremely smug about.

Their nanny was not an old lady. She was young and quite pretty. With bronze skin, caramel hair and chocolate eyes, Kuren wondered why she could not just get a different job. As she had began to pick up the language she had realized they young woman- Aki- was actually extremely witty. Her sharp tongue pricked at the maids; her insults were subtle and it would often take her targets a while to realize that they were actually subject to her degrading comments. Her delivery was so nonchalant and she paired the venomous words with such a sweet smile that Kuren found herself reluctantly impressed.

So what could be so scary about her brother that would cause her to flinch when he cried or moved towards her?

Perhaps it had something to do with the ninja that were casually mentioned every other day. It frustrated Kuren to not be able to ask them what the hell they were talking about but she had hidden her understanding from them, and so there lips were loose around her.

Servants talked of their children's progress at 'The Academy,' bragging about the abilities of their offspring. How their darling little angel was going to be the greatest ninja ever. Becoming a ninja sounded like a valid way to become a powerful figure...

The only drawback would be the danger, but what did someone who had been reborn care about dying? Maybe some would be humbled by such a traumatic experience- she herself had been the first time she had died and been reborn but this was her third life. _I am above such meaningless angst that will accomplish exactly nothing._

_At least i can finally crawl._ It was true, Kuren had been exercising as much as possible, though she tired easily and her nerves frayed quickly. She practiced Italien and what she remembered of English as much as possible too, for languages were generally quite useful; if people knew it, it would help foster connections, if not, then she had a secret code.

The awful itching feeling had finally stopped after around a month. It was a glorious relief to be able to think properly again. Kuren sometimes felt an energy swirling in her stomach, and figured it was connected to the itching. It did not hurt her, and at times she felt like she could move it, yet she was hesitant to try lest the pain return.

_Which reminds me, I'm so not looking forward to teething again..._

Mostly though, for the last 11 or so months Kuren had been bored. _And embarrassed, bloody hell..._

She wanted, desperately, information on poison- information in general! _How could I plan when I know nothing?! _Information on the hierarchy would be great too...

Soon she would get it. Every night she practiced trying to say words she had heard that day, slowely, ever so slowely training her vocal chords to mimic what she had heard exactly. she was determined not to speak until her pronounciation was perfect and in a full sentence with correct structure.

She would show off to her father so he would know that she was intelligent- hopefully consider her a **tensai, **(genius) and then she would...stop. She could not just talk freely to her father- or anyone; what if she relaxed and let something slip? She would be royally screwed. In this life at least, and while Kuren was now far from afraid of death, there were worse things and she wasn't a masochist.

The way the staff praised the ninja Kuren was willing to bet she lived in a militarized land and ninja were pretty goddamn important. So it was not unreasonable to assume they would torture her for knowledge- or just for being an outsider. The way that everyone went on about this Kazekage (from their praise and some prime eavesdropping skills Kuren was able to determine him to be the village leader and top ninja) she was also pretty sure that censorship and propaganda were being deftly used by the village council.

Now if only she could find out how to get onto it...

* * *

**A.N:** The next update will be posted onto here, because I want to update frequently but I can't write that fast so unless someones requests otherwise, this is the method I will be employing.

All translations: (according to Google Translate.)

Kuren: Japenese for crane (the bird.)

Aki: Japenese for Autumn.


	4. Apology

**A.N: **Dear readers, I feel I must apologize. First and foremost I must thank all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed- it means _the world_ to me. Truthfully, I began this story without a clear vision; I should have planned it out. Looking back over my work I am disappointing in myself. I most likely will return to it, however I am planning on traveling and therefore it will take me some time. Please be assured that I will write again. I thank you for your patience, take care.


End file.
